The Hunters
by Diabl0potter
Summary: Alternate ending to the Goblet of Fire. When Harry meets different kind of kinds before Hogwarts


The Hunters

(I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.)

Author's Summary: _This takes place during the last task in the Tri Wizard tournament in the Goblet of Fire, but different. I might be a one shot or more depends on how well it does. I was come up with this during chapter 5 of The Return of Fate, so I decided to make a new story. Anyway this is about what would've happen if Harry had friends of a different kind during his primary school years. Starts of at age nine and probably jump to year four of the Goblet of Fire. On with the story._

Age 9

Harry Potter was an awkward boy at his school to some of his classmates. He sat alone and ate hardly anything that the other kids love to me, all he would eat was and apple and toast and drink water. Never had any friends, why because his cousin Dudley always made sure that Harry would be friendless.

One day while he was sitting on the bench watching the other kids play and run around during recess, he was wishing to have a friend someone to talk to have fun and probably do normal stuff like all the others his age.

"Do you mind if I sit here." Ask a girl with blonde hair with a red bow on her hair.

"Y-Yes, sure I was just leaving" Harry said

"You don't have to, I would love some company to sit and chat with me new to this school, and I recently came from the States. I'm Phoenix by the way nice to meet you" say Phoenix

"Harry Potter" Harry answered

At the mention of his name Phoenix was surprise and happy, this didn't go amiss by Harry at all. He thought that something he said must have surprise he, but thinking back he couldn't think of anything to he asked.

"You look surprise when I said my name why" Harry asks

"Ah, it's just you remind me of some famous back in the States, sorry." Phoenix answered

"No problem, so how do you find it here so far?" Harry answered

"Its great a little challenging because of our system back home."

"What do you mean" Harry asked

"Well here you guys go by the metric system and back home we're completely different but its fun I kind a like a challenge." Phoenix

So then Harry and Phoenix got to chatting getting to know more about each other, their classes and hobbies and many more. During the school days both Harry and Phoenix would sit by each other and do their work and play together have fun together? To Harry this was the best days of his life in Surrey. Both Dudley and Harry's teachers notice this while the teacher's were happy that Harry had found a friend and playing like the others, Dudley was not he didn't like Harry being happy. Harry being happy is like, not getting any presents at Christmas. So he tried to do something bully Phoenix into leaving Harry but the teachers always caught him so today he would wait till after school was over and then try again. So he waited away from the school not to be caught by the teachers and security guards. Seeing both of them walking down towards his direction he knew this was his moment to strike.

"Well, Well, Well, freak what you have here." Dudley said smirking

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked

"Want you to stop being happy it makes me sick you be happy and having friends, freaks like you don't deserve friends. So we're going to make sure that you never have anymore friends starting with your blonde here." Dudley said cracking his knuckles

"Leave him alone, you bully, you fatty mcfattie." Phoenix

"What you called me girl" Dudley said yelling

" You heard me fattie, Mcfattie, you look like you have a butt for your face and poop for your brains." Phoenix

Dudley was angry and was about to hit Phoenix when Harry jump in front for her taking the beating. Dudley kept punching Harry not caring if he hurt him or not.

" Stop it you bully stop it he didn't do anything to you." Phoenix yelled with tears coming down her face.

Dudley hit Phoenix, both him and his gang was about to continue beating both of them up when two people ran and jump kick Dudley.

" What the hell are you think your doing." Yelled Polkis

" We, hate bullies and beating them up is fun for us so I will ask you why are four guys beating up a boy and a girl." Ask the female

" That's none of you business what we're doing" Dudley said getting up

" Well it's our business since them both friends of ours." Said the male

" What's going on here" said a teacher coming around to look as a crowd draw around the incident

" Well professor Dudley and his friends here decide to beat up these two." Said the male

" Well Dudley what do you have to said for yourself Dudley " ask the teacher.

" We weren't doing anything just playing, right Harry." Dudley said with a look in his eyes that if Harry doesn't answer yes he was going to get it when they reach home.

To Harry this was the moment to get out of the hell hole he called home, not agreeing with Dudley was an way out.

" No, professor, he's lying he decided to beat us up for fun. That's what they don't its their game beat me up so I wont have friends and people will stay away if they don't want to get beat up."

" Why you," Dudley said going to hit Harry, but was being hold down by the teacher.

" Well Harry, Phoenix thank you, why don't you take Harry and Phoenix to the school nurse Damien, Selene." Said the teacher.

From that day on Harry, Phoenix, Damien and Selene became best friends they all hang out with each other.

Damien had black hair tied in a pony tail. He looked fit like he played sports for a long time. Selene was different only one word can describe her gothic, her hair was long with different color highlights in them red, blue green, white. All in all she was different and Harry likes that, to him they were all different where society would not understand but he was glad to have more friends.

The incident at school in which Dudley decide to beat up Phoenix and Harry, got Dudley and his friends kick out of school. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon entered the office what awaited him was something he thought he would never have to deal with, police was their, Harry and Phoenix, a well dress man with a brief case and Dudley and his friends was their.

"What's going on here why you are all here.?" Ask Vernon

" Well after talking to Harry and Dudley I ask to see you these people have business with you also so in a way all this is tied up to what happened. Yesterday Dudley attack both Phoenix and Harry, for no apparent reason what so ever, having being caught in the act and stop by these to Damien and Selene. We ask Dudley why attack Phoenix and Harry, so when he told us we had to investigate it what we found is when we're all here." Said the principal

" What do you mean, Listen I know Dudley he would never do anything like that, you must mean Harry, that boy is the devil." Petunia. Said

Well after discuss about that Dudley did and how he got caught, his punishment would be that he would be expelled and it will go on his record.

" Ok, I understand that, but why are the police here" ask Vernon

After they explanation of what had happened and what charges they were being face with. Vernon decided that he would give Harry emancipation, in which they would be free from him and Harry would do as he is please. After the officers said that they were here because of Dudley criminal acts in school and around the neighborhood he was facing being expelled and other charges if they were to press charges. But as of now Dudley will be expelled and attention public school. Now Vernon and Petunia would have to repay back the money they was being giving to care from Harry but seeing as there was abuse and neglect both of them are facing jail time.

Skipping to Harry at Hogwarts

Age 11

When Harry got his letter from Hogwarts he told his best friends Phoenix, Selene and Damien. But, no one them were surprise about it. When they told him that the have heard of him before, they told him all about what they know about him and his parents. To say Harry was surprise and disappointed in himself that he did not know anything of his parents. So, together they insisted that he train in different magic's because wizards are arrogant of other magic's. They claim to be superior when they can't master something they mark it as dark magic.

So together the four friend train in ancient magic and old also family magic. Ancient magic would be magic form long forgotten races that fought and left their knowledge behind. Old magic would be magic of the Merlin age, and family magic is magic only thought to family members. But, the four friends consider themselves family so family magic should be share between all. So before Harry left to go to Hogwarts he decided that he should learn some martial arts and new magic. By new magic, it meant the only he should do be able to use it although they can all learn it but once you pick one you like only that person would use it.

So Harry picks something he got from his family GOLD magic. GOLD magic is basically holy magic and elemental magic combine into one. But, for the goldness look you need a pure heart and a gold feather. Which he had both? The gold feather was use to make his weapon which Damien suggest that they should all have different weapon that is capable of magic. So Harry feel in love with the Desert Eagle gun, so with his gold feather he remade the gun and infused it with the gold feather and a powerful crystal that he found on one of his trips to his family vault., renaming the gun the GOLD PHOENIX. The crystal contains the ashes of a long forgotten bird which became extinct know as the fire bird. This bird Harry like, it was made of fire, all different colors.

Phoenix decided that the Kit Rae Exotath sword would be good for her. The sword was a work of art, at the bottom of the handle had an arrow, and above the handle had a bat like wings. Phoenix infuses the sword with an ancient creature the Thunderbird. Phoenix decided that she will go to a different school, one that would like her in become powerful like Harry, so she decide that Atlantis School of Magic would be good for her.

Damien was a man of action his choice in weapon was the Black Legion Battle Axe, he like the look of it. It was like a bird was being summoned from with in the handle. Another word for it was cool. He infused his weapon with demon magic. The strongest and unknown magic, with he thought that if they don't know it they can't fight it. He probably help that he was a reject demon, that some called the Black Legion. Black Legion was said to be a warrior the destroy both the angels and the demons to save the human race because of the woman he loved. Selene and Phoenix both think that Damien is a descendent of Black Legion warrior. So Damien decided he would travel the world and learn new magic until he fined something that would be a calling to him.

Selene was the quiet one rarely talks. She likes to listen and keep her ears open for anything. She it was no surprise that her choice of weapon was a bow that she created. She infused an Asrai, which is an Artic fairy.

After Hagrid show Harry diagon Alley and getting his books, Harry hurried to meet his friends and tell them about what he saw. After hearing about what really happen that night Harry decided that he with his friends look more closely to the wizarding world this year. They try to come up with ways to communicate with each other from afar. But so far no luck. Until Phoenix had idea, to charm some necklace of chains so that if in need the others would be alerted. Also charm them to be able to communicate with each other. In they decided to use chains and necklace from them heirlooms vaults. Harry thought that why not share what he had with them so he open a box that he brought with him to meet his friends.

"I thought we can use some on my families' jewelry, because to me your family and families share." Harry said

"Yes, I think your right we, are a family in a way, so Harry what you got in the box to help us." Selene ask

Opening the box there were different types of chains necklace and rings. After sorting though it Harry decided to take the fire bird necklace, it reminded him of his weapon of choice and it also look like the bird was alive in the crystal. Phoenix choice was Quetzalcoatl because she chooses the thunder element. The necklace look great on her, the Quetzalcoatl look like it was move with makes it a really cool necklace. Selene chooses the fairy necklace and this once and the sprit of a fallen fairy in they so her choice was a good one. One which would help her and her magic. Damien chooses the diabolos medallion necklace because it represents power and greatness. After they all charm they to communicated and interact with each other.

After Hogwarts first year

Harry arrived at the meet place where he normally meets his best friends. When they met Harry started by explain how Hogwarts was and what happen at the end of the year and meeting his two friends.

"You know it's strange that a pureblood family would know the rules and not to yell about the entrance to the train." Said Selene

" You know now you say that it makes sense that some one would do that to make sure your influence by the people they want you to." Said Phoenix

"Well you know you got to make you own choices not to follow others blindly and make your own choices." Said Damien

(AN: I am skipping to the end of the Tri- Wizard tournment because I want to finished this because I have to do over chapter 6 for Return of Fate. )

Fast Forward To Year Four the Goblet of Fire

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey" said Cedric

Looking around Harry realize that this was indeed the place he had dream about this past year. He knew something was going too had in the matter of seconds.

"I have been here before. Cedric do you trust me." Said Harry seriously

"Yes I do but, what's going on, I don't understand."

"You will later but for now hide behind the tombstones and whatever happens don't let anyone know you're here and stay quite." Said Harry

"Ok, but what about you Harry?" ask Cedric

"Me, I've got a date with a manic. It's time I finished what my parents started." Said Harry

As Cedric hid he saw Harry walk to a cauldron in the middle of the cemetery. After he heard a voice said "Stupefy" and Harry was hit, but he promise Harry he will stay put, and he was going to do just that.

Suddenly the man walks into the light and Cedric was able to get a good look at him, he looks like Peter the one that Black was supposedly killed. But, to Cedric this was getting interesting. Peter.

"Bone of the father, to renew you son, Flesh of the Servant willing sacrifice Blood of the enemy taken. The Dark Lord will rise again." Said Peter

Harry was reviving for the ritual and he knew that this was it. This was the time to call for backup and bring out all the guns. Harry reaches up with his hand and hold is necklace call out to his friends. "Guys this is it this is the big one I need your help." Said Harry still look as the ritual was done and the Dark Lord appeared.

"We're coming Harry just hold on, for a while." Said Selene.

The Dark Lord Look snake like no longer human. Voldermort look at Harry and then back to Worm tail.

"Give me your arm wormtail." Said Voldermort

"Thank you Master" said Wormtail

"The other arm you fool." Said Voldermort

Then Voldermort took Worm tail's arm and press the dark mark that was on his arm summoning his Death Eaters to him. In a matter of minutes His Inner Circle was with him. They look scared and frighten of what will happen to them.

"So my followers we gather here today on what suppose to be a joyous gathering but me finding myself wondering why, have you forsaken me and retreat to yourselves when you know the steps I took to be immortal. Others have glad been taken but never left my side I wonder are the ones in Azkaban my most loyal and devoted followers." Said Voldemort

"My lord, please for give us we were scare of what had happen but we knew you would return to us and when you do we will take back what is ours." Said Malfoy

"Harry, you stand here on the ground of my father, and you will lie here on this ground as the same way my muggle father did." Said Voldermort.

"You nothing but a bully and I will beat you, Riddle" Said Harry

"Oh, really let's see the great Harry Potter versus the Powerful Lord Voldermort. Give him his wand and lets see how well the savior does." Said Voldermort

"Bow to me Harry" Voldermort said

"No, I won't" replied Harry

"Cruico" Voldermort launch at Harry

It hit Harry, the pain was intense but he was not going to give him the pleasure that he is in pain. More and more spells were launch but Harry was able to dodge and repelled them. Soon Voldermort realize that his plan to humiliate Harry and kill him was not going the way he wanted. So he new one spells that would end it.

"Avada Kedavra"

"**Expelliarmus**_"_ **A golden web cam out of the wand connecting both Harry and Voldermort. His Death Eaters was getting nervous, "Do nothing he is mine to kill." Voldermort roared** **Then a huge ball on fire erupted into the sky and started to form a bird of fire. It was circling the Death Eaters and Harry.** **Meanwhile back that the stadium the judges were wonders what happen to the last two participants when suddenly a ball of fire erupted and a dome of fire was created. When it was gone the people back that was watching the tournament gasped at what they saw.** **When the dome fire was clear Harry knew that his friends was here to help, when the smoke around them clear they saw where they were. They were no longer at the grave yard, but in the pitch at Hogwarts where all the ministry and people were looking on to them. Suddenly a dome was created around them, some tried to portkey out, others apparate but none could they were all stuck and no one knew this type of magic.** "**Master, look we are found out, we must kill him quickly and retreat" said Crabbe** **Suddenly an arrow pierce Voldermort and he cried out loud in pain.** "**No one is killing any today, the only one killing is the green shit that looks like dragon dung or dragon puke." Said a new voice.** "**WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELVES YOU COWARD" Voldermort yell** "**Cowards, I think not, you see we are THE HUNTERS, we hunt down bullies, dark lords and others people like you. You're the coward, so that is why we set you up so everyone can see you now, no more hiding. All your Death Eaters are being show to the entire wizard world." Said Selene** "**Harry its time to get in on the fun hunter style." Said Damien** **With that said Harry pulled out his golden fire phoenix and started to shoot down the Death Eaters. No one knew what was happening and started fire spells back. Meanwhile Cedric look on and new this was his moment to help he started firing spells at Death Eaters, when it was over only Voldermort remain.** **Harry and Voldermort look at each other then started firing spells at each other. The Hunters, Selene, Phoenix and Damien look on but was not going to do anything they knew that this was Harry's battle and he alone can end this. ** **After getting tired of firing spells Harry decided to call fort the Sword of Gryffindor and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. When the sword appeared into his hand Harry started to move closer to Voldermort and repel some spells until he was close enough o launch the final bow to Voldermort.** "**This is the end for you Riddle, no more return and may those you killed have mercy on you because I know I won't." Harry said** **With that Harry launch the Sword into Voldermort heart, the sword started glowing with light, almost like a ****Patronus**, **then the light engulf Voldermort and he burst into pieces of light never to be return, gone for good.** **When the dome fell, the ministry workers started questions both Cedric and the Hunters. Harry was getting annoyed and told them the truth about all what happen, how Dumbledore could have avoided all this if he just do the right thing at stop Voldermort at the being when he murder the girl. But, likes to give second chances to people whom don't need any.** **After that day the wizard began to refer The Hunters as heroes, soon toys, t-shirt and other merchandise was available. Dumbledore was voted out of Hogwarts having found that he was no longer capable of doing the right thing and holding back the education standards. So now Hogwarts had new course and was fill of life. Rivalries were gone friendship blooms for a new generation. But, to The Hunters work was never done they are always bullies and other like Voldermort out there to ruin the new way of life. So the intent to stop them.**


End file.
